rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author - Ruby Rose
Welcome to analysis by an author, Ruby analysis Today, I’m starting a series of blogs analyzing all the major characters in RWBY. For those who have been following me, you know I do this after every volume but I decided to do something a bit different this time. Each blog will be separated into 2 parts: An analysis of the changing personality of the character, how did they end up being where they are now. Where are they going from here, in terms of story and character arc. I think it will be the best ways to find out what the creator of the show have in mind for the future of RWBY. So without any further ado, let’s start with the main character of the show. Ruby Rose. =ANALYSIS OF RUBY ROSE= WHO IS SHE? The latest volume has really cemented the role Ruby has in the show. She is unquestionably the main protagonist of the show. Weiss, Blake and Yang are all very important too but Ruby is ahead of everyone else and as such we have seen a lot of growth from her in 3 volumes. She started off in volume 1 as an unsure klutz, younger than everyone else, dreaming of adventure. The first volume showed us her potential, as a fighter and as a leader. Her fights with Roman showed us her sense of justice. The way she took care of the Nevermore was the first true glimpse into her potential. The second volume showed us her ability to lead and understand a situation. We saw her progress as a leader and it was the first time we saw her knack to discover plots. She’s the one who keeps finding out what Cinder and her gang is doing, the first volume could be construed as coincidence but after two volumes, we should start to know better. Volume 3 is where she starts to truly shines, even separating herself from the rest of the group. She’s the only one who figures out that stopping the ship is the key to turning the battle. She’s the one who stops the dragon grimm and by the end of the volume, she’s the only one in her team who hasn’t given up, adding perseverance as a trait. That doesn’t means she has no flaws. But even her flaws can be seen somewhat as a good trait. She trust easily, making her easy to deceive. She tends to fight by herself at critical moments making her vulnerable when everyone needs her the most. Both comes from her desire to protect and her desire to protect comes from the death of her mom. WHAT'S NEXT? We know she going to Mystral and Haven academy. She will not be welcomed with open arms there. Her ability to unite will be severely tested there as she tries to set the record straight on what truly happened at Beacon. I believe she will make new friends and allies but she cannot stop what is coming... war between kingdoms. At least not yet, she’s too young. Let’s get into specifics. RJNR will arrive in hostile territory. The people of Mystral and Haven will mistrust them after the broadcast and sudden communication blackout from Vale. News of what happened will be fragmented and unclear. Cinder will have a propaganda machine in place stating that Vale and Atlas were preparing to wage war to each other, one was educating their future huntsmen for war while the other as making an army of robots, going so far as to build children that could infiltrate any society. Now that Vale, the place here the previous war ended, seems out of the picture. Tension and fear is at an all time high, making run-ins with the grimm an almost daily occurrence. Ruby will find Cinder easily since she won’t be hiding. Unfortunately, she will be seen as the huntress who uncovered the nefarious plot. So she has to find a way to show her true colors. She will make sure RJNR becomes ostracized. That doesn’t mean everyone won’t believe her. RJNR will meet Pyrrha’s family, including her young sister who is even younger than Ruby. To Jaune’s horror, she will develop a crush on him and will be clumsy about it. Giving Jaune flashback to when he flirted with Weiss. By mid-season RJNR will break up when Qrow appears after making his own investigation. He used RJNR as a lightning rod. While all eyes are on the teen group, he found the location of Ozpin and needs his niece to release him. When she ask how they'll get there, He will reveal a surprise, a Shnee ship with Weiss, Blake and Yang waiting for her. RWBY will be together again as they travel to the mysterious dragon continent. By the end of the season, the group will have gone though hell on the dragon continent, battling an endless supply of grimms but by the end they will finally meet Salem face to face. I will make a big prediction here, Salem will reveal she killed Summer Rose. We'll finally see Ruby truly angry but even with her "warrior power" Ruby and the group will learn they are no match for her. Thankfully, they will manage to release Ozpin and with him, they will barely make it out alive. Only to find Mystral and Atlas at war. That’s it for Ruby. Next up, Weiss. Category:Blog posts